


Cuddles and Cranberries

by grus



Series: Cranberries verse [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Peter and Gamora have a well deserved holiday on Earth, sharing a flat together... and baking.





	Cuddles and Cranberries

**Author's Note:**

> handstolearn @ tumblr asked for domestic fluff and banter. Thanks for the prompt, love!
> 
> This takes place somewhere a long while after Infinity War after everything is alright with the world again.

Peter had hesitated with the decision for months, Earth was still full of painful memories but on the other hand he did want to show his real home to Gamora. At this stage of their relationship, them being engaged, and with him knowing so much about her, it felt like the right thing to do.

Peter wasn’t quite ready to see the remaining part of his Earthen family yet, as there would be many painful questions to answer, so he decided to rent a fully furnished flat for him and Gamora for a couple of weeks. Thankfully somehow he managed to exchange their last bounty into dollars – not an easy feat by any means, and they could afford a little place of their own at least for a while. 

The first couple of days had felt odd, not to be in the tight quarters of the ship, surrounded by the rest of their family popping up at all times. Now that they had all the time and space in the world they almost missed the constant distractions… well… almost.

They were cuddling in bed as the sun started to shine in their faces. They’d been awake for a good hour just enjoying the warmth of each other, Peter holding Gamora tightly in his arms, them breathing in each other’s scent, Gamora ruffling Peter’s hair… But the sun made them realize they were in fact getting hungry.

They got up languidly, Gamora changing into jean shorts and her Thor shirt, Peter staying in his boxers and putting on whatever shirt was vaguely clean… more or less.

“Aww babe, not the Thor shirt again...” Peter moaned.

“Well, I’m sorry they didn’t have a Star-Lord one at that gift shop,” Gamora gave him a playful wink. 

“Valid point, but still...” Peter grumbled, pulling her in his arms and encircling them around her waist.

“Just admit you’re jealous,” Gamora laughed and squirmed in his arms.

“Well, not really… since I trust you babe, but I don’t see what the fuss around him is all about.”

“You mean why are people fussing over a Norse god?”

“Ok, fair point. And yeah I know he’s like extremely, extremely hot and all that, alright, alright already.”

“Hey, you said that, not me,” Gamora showed Peter her tongue. 

“Argh,” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“So about breakfast?” Gamora gently disentangled herself from Peter’s arms.

“Well, I planned muffins!” Peter grinned. 

“You mean those little cakes like your mom used to make?” Gamora asked curiously.

“Yes, exactly! My mom taught me this super easy recipe where you just pour eggs and flour and the other crap into a bowl, mix it, pour the batter into those little paper thingies the name of which I forgot, you bake em and voila! And as I am a man prepared I bought all that stuff yesterday. So chocolate chip and cranberry muffins it is!”

“Chocolate I do know and like, but what’s cranberry?”

“A kind of fruit, you should like it, some people hate raisins but I’ve never known anybody who hated cranberries,” Peter nodded with the face of an expert.

Gamora decided she was a bit too hungry to do research on weird human eating habits just now and walked to the kitchenette, pulling Peter by the hand behind her. 

“Okay now watch the master do his magic,” Peter put on the frilly apron he found lying around, perhaps left after the previous inhabitants, more for dramatic effect than anything, since he didn’t tend to get dirty while cooking. 

He quickly whipped up the batter while he gave Gamora the bitter chocolate to break into pieces. 

They worked in amicable silence and soon enough everything was ready, the muffins in the oven. 

“Okay now I’m gonna set an alarm so that we can make out in peace without burning em…” he did as he said and Gamora sat down comfortably in his lap and they started to kiss languidly. 

Gamora was fairly tall and well built herself but she always appreciated how small she felt in Peter’s broad arms. She could stay there forever, but before they knew it the alarm sounded.

Gamora sighed and gave him a little “parting kiss” on the cheek. Peter smiled at her and proceeded to take care of the muffins. 

“Wow, these are amazing! And that red fruit is delicious what did you call that?” Gamora mumbled out with her face stuffed full. She usually had better manners than these, but the Earth food Peter had been feeding her as of late had a bad influence on her.

“Cranberries. I’m gonna put them in everything from now on if you like ‘em this much,” Peter laughed. 

He reached out and took off a crumb from the corner of her mouth. She met his eyes and put his finger in her mouth, sucking on in gently.

“Aww, babe, we gotta eat first...”

She, however, continued undeterred.

“Okay, fun first, food later,” Peter picked her up in his arms bridal style and off they were to the bedroom again…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to my mom and dad who've been making cupcakes like these lately haha.


End file.
